A Past Forgotten
by CCS Girlz
Summary: ~Peals of giggles rang in the air as the wind carried it off, fading in the distance... but she didn’t hear it. She was already unconscious...~ *read and find out who this [she] is* S+S... E+T... Review? Onegai? |whimperz|
1. The Accident

SweetSakuraz16: Hi everyone **__**

SweetSakuraz16: Hi everyone! ^-^ I'm SweetSakuraz16 and right here with me is the wonderful §parklez34! Well… this is our first fanfic ever! Flames are allowed, as long as they're constructive criticism. Compliments are DEFINITELY welcome! Hehe… 

****

§parklez34: Oh wow… I can't believe we're actually writing a fanfic… up till now… for me, it was always read and review… never write, write, write! I'm hoping to get at least a couple reviews… I think it's so cool that stories like "Dimensions" have hundreds of reviews! AHHH… hopefully this story will get at least 10… Hehe… actually… at least 5… =D

****

SweetSakuraz16: Well… I'm a big CCS fan… probably one of the biggest because I'm obsessed… Hehe…[**§parklez34: **Seriously! She's **OBSESSED**!] Hey!!! Oh well… it is the truth. I'm also a really big S+S fan… so don't worry… you'll probably see S+S moments in this fic… whether they're joyful or sad… but I'll try to make sure they're happy… Now… without further adieu and my blabbing… on with the story!

****

Disclaimer: AHH!! We almost forgot! We don't own CCS so please don't sue us!! We're poor enough as it is!! Sniff… it belongs to CLAMP…

****

A Past Forgotten 

[Background Information] _Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and the gang are all 16. Sakura is now the card mistress and Syaoran left for Hong Kong before his feelings for Sakura were revealed. _

The crimson blood trickled down the stone steps and into a nearby brook. All that could be seen was the scarlet bleedings in the once clear water. A car was overturned from rolling down a steep hill. The passengers, two men and a young woman, could be found not far from the vehicle, all unconscious. Somewhere in one's mind, a beautiful angel with long wavy hair appeared from a bright light. She reached down to touch the girl's face. "It's not your time yet…" That was all to be heard in that state of mind. Suddenly, one of the two men awoke from the illuminating glow to find his mother caressing his sister's cheek. Shock was the only sense he could feel. With the surprising sight of his mother, he drifted in his thoughts… wondering if he was in heaven. The beautiful angel took a glance towards his way, and suddenly, everything went black with the sounds of sirens echoing in his ears…

__

Beep… Beep… Beep…

A lovely young woman, with long violet hair and sapphire eyes, sat anxiously next to a hospital bed. There she waited for four long days, with the hope of her childhood best friend to awaken from her peaceful slumber. Tomoyo stared down at the still, auburn-hair girl. She longed to see the sparkling emerald eyes, the eyes that reminded her so much of their memories together. 

A soft moan was heard not far from where she was sitting. The source of the moan came from a male patient that occupied a nearby bed. Tomoyo ran to see Touya gradually wake up. As she helped sit up, he questioned, " _Groan_… where am I?" 

" Touya-san! How are you feeling? What happened? How did you get like this?"

" Uhhhhh… Just one question at a time! I already have a headache!" 

" Oh! Gomen!"

" Where's my father and Sakura?"

Tomoyo looked down at the floor, feeling reluctant to answer. " Well… Sakura is right here, in the next bed… she's in a coma at this moment. Kinomoto-san… ummm… is… gomentouya-sanhedidn'tmakeit…"

" What?! What are you talking about? Of course he made it! He had to!"

" I'm so sorry…"

Touya hung his head in grief over the loss of his father. Soon, streams of tears flowed down his pale face. He shook his head in disbelief and murmured, " No… This can't be true… I'm just dreaming! It's all a cruel nightmare!"

Tomoyo looked at her best friend's brother with sadness and pity in her eyes. She knew how hard of a time this was to him. He and Sakura had already lost a mother. Now, both parents were gone.

__

3 days later…

Nurses came in and out of the patient's room to check up on Sakura's condition. Touya paced back and forth in the room where his sister was still asleep. It has been 7 days since the car accident where Fujitaka's life was taken along with Sakura and Touya being injured. There was no sign of movement from her since then. His worries started to grow as he felt that he would lose his sister as well, the only family he had left. Tomoyo was also in the room, sitting next to the bed, watching Sakura. She was growing very worried. Her hopes were slowly fading away of ever having her friend back again. A crystalline tear of sorrow glided down her cheek and onto her beloved friend's hand.

Instantly, the hand twitched as consciousness was brought back to Sakura. Tomoyo gasped from relief and amazement. " Nurse! Nurse! Doctor! Someone! Sakura woke up! Sakura woke up!" A group of medical professionals barged in the room to check up on the patient. 

Sakura looked around the room to see a whole bunch of nurses and doctors around her. She was confused and had no idea where she was. Then, she turned to her left side to see her beloved brother wrapped in bandages and her cherished best friend filled with worry standing by. There was a rush of pain as she tried to move. Wires and such were attached to her body. With a struggle to speak, she whispered, " Who are you people? What's going on? Where am I?"

**__**

§parklez34: Sooo… How was it? Bad? Good? Really bad?! Uhhh… They should make a poll thingy on fanfiction.net… But then again… there's always reviewing… PLEASE REVIEW!! How did you like our little cliffhanger? ^_~

**__**

SweetSakuraz16: Hello again! *smile* How did you like our intro? I know, it might be a little boring, but it's the intro… you have to know how it begins… right? Sorry about the cliffhanger… I myself don't like those either… but… it builds up the suspense… well… in any case… if you have any comments or suggestions… please review… or you can e-mail me at [SweetSakuraz16@aol.com][1]_ …_ _thank you for reading our very first fic! _

****

§parklez34: Oh… since she's writing HER email… I might as well write mine… oki doki… it's [Tomoyo34@aol.com][2]_ ! Till next time!!_

****

Kero: HEY! Wait a second! Where was I in this chapter?! 

****

§parklez34: Ah… well… I'm guessing you were at home… eating, sleeping, eating some more, playing video games… you know… the usual… either way… it was kinda a dramatic chapter and you… well-

****

Kero: Whaddaya mean!!! I can be dramatic! I'm not all fun and-

****

SweetSakuraz16: Gomen about that Kero… but don't worry… you'll most likely be in the next chapter… I promise! In the mean time… how about I make you some chocolate pudding? [**§parklez34:** Ya… that ought to shut him up for a while… for a while…] um… any ways… we g2g write the next chapter! Sayonara! 

   [1]: mailto:SweetSakuraz16@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:Tomoyo34@aol.com



	2. Pieces of the Past

A Past Forgotten __ ****

SweetSakuraz16: Hello there! I'm really sorry about being so mean to Sakura and Touya! But we had to do SOMETHING dramatic in order to make the prologue interesting… I'd like to thank all the reviewers for all the encouragement and support! *bow* ^-^… uh… I hope you enjoy this chapter… we worked hard on it… but we tried to get it out as soon as we could… 

****

Tomoyo-chan34: Hehe… I keep changing names… ahhh… there are no interesting names anymore… welll… we kinda messed up a couple times in the prologue… uhh… thanks for telling us… SORRY! But WE live in the USA!! They screwed up the whole series!!!! -_-' _Oh yea… thanks for all the great reviews… we never thought we would make it to 5… heh… _

****

A Past Forgotten

****

Key

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ = Flashback

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene Change

__

Italics = Thoughts 

[…] = An action

****

Disclaimer: We do NOT own CCS or any of its characters… *sniff* *sniff* … if only… we own the plot and our own created characters…

Previously…

Sakura looked around the room to see a whole bunch of nurses and doctors around her. She was confused and had no idea where she was. Then, she turned to her left side to see her beloved brother wrapped in bandages and her cherished best friend filled with worry standing by. There was a rush of pain as she tried to move. Wires and such were attached to her body. With a struggle to speak, she whispered, " Who are you people? What's going on? Where am I?"

****

Chapter 1: Pieces of the Past

Sakura sat up on her hospital bed wondering who all the people surrounding her were. She had an excruciating headache and her body ached all over. Further more, she couldn't remember anything that happened earlier.

"Sakura-chan! I'm so glad you're all right! Thank Kami-sama! Everyone will be so relieved!" gasped Tomoyo.

"Huh? I'm sorry… Who are you?"

"Oh Sakura-chan… stop playing around!" Tomoyo giggled.

"Hoe?"

Tomoyo seemed to believe that her best friend was just fooling around with her. Touya on the other hand, was curious to know why Sakura was acting this way. She seemed unable to recognize who her best friend was. He arched an eyebrow and stroked his chin. _If Sakura doesn't remember Tomoyo, what about me? Will she remember her **own **brother?_ Softly he asked," How are you feeling…?"

Sakura turned her head to the tall man with dark hair. She squinted as he came closer. He had a familiar presence… but she just couldn't put her finger on it… on who he was. She slowly motioned Tomoyo to come closer.

When Tomoyo realized this, she squealed in delight, thinking that her best friend was going to tell her a mysterious secret. To her disappointment, Sakura politely whispered, " Who's that weird looking guy" as she eyed Touya.

"Uh… hehe… he's Touya-san… Your brother…"

" I have a brother?! Hoeeeeee… there sure are a lot of surprises today, aren't there?"

" Hey kaijou! Are you sure you don't remember me?" Touya questioned.

" I'm not a kaijou!" _Hmmm… where have I heard that before?_

" She sure sounds like the same Sakura to me…" Touya mumbled.

The doctor interrupted their amusing conversation in order to explain the situation better to Touya and Tomoyo, leaving Sakura alone in the room to rest. " What's wrong with Sakura, Doctor? " Tomoyo questioned anxiously and confused. Touya had the same question in mind but kept to himself.

" Sakura seems to be experiencing some… effects from the accident…" 

" Huh? What do you mean? Do you mind just getting to the point? " Touya complained.

" Well… Sakura is… how should I put it… she seems to be suffering from amnesia."

" Amnesia? Is she going be able to get better? Will her memories be lost forever? " Tomoyo asked.

" I don't know for sure… that's something that I cannot foretell. It would help Sakura to get her memories back to keep her in a familiar environment while she's recovering. It would also help her to tell her some stories from her past. Keep her around her close friends. " 

" Ok, Doctor. I'll make sure to do whatever Sakura needs… I promise…" Tomoyo replied.

" When can we bring her home? Is it going to be soon?" Touya eagerly asked.

" We'll have to keep her overnight to check her health and make sure that she's recovered from her injuries."

" Ok then… I guess I'll come back tomorrow to pick her up. Just let me say good-bye for tonight."

" I'm coming tomorrow, too! This will be a great shot of Sakura coming home… I think I'll name it… hmm… _Sakura Returns! _" Tomoyo exclaimed with starry eyes.

[Touya sweatdrops] " Whatever you say…_kaijou's friend! _"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

The next day…

" SAKURAAAAAA!!! We're back to take you home!!! Come on!!!! Hurry up! This is a perfect shot…" the girl with the long violet hair and eyes yelled while holding her V8, recording every moment of Sakura's return.

**__**

Twenty minutes later…

" How does it feel to be back home, _kaijou?_ " Touya asked with a smirk.

" STOP CALLING ME A KAIJOU!!! WHERE DID YOU PICK UP THAT HABIT FROM?! And besides, I don't remember anything…" Sakura moaned… confused and angry that she couldn't recognize anything.

" It's okay kaijou… you'll remember in due time. Why don't you go upstairs and try to find your room?"

Sakura ran up the wooden stairs and down the all-too-familiar hallway. She took a right and opened the door to find…

" SAKURA! KID! YOU'RE BA-" Kero, the golden yellow Guardian Beast of the Seal burst out.

" – HOEEEEEEE!!! The stuffed animal is talking!!!" Sakura yelled while interrupting Kero.

" Hahaha… funny… that's a great imitation of the Chinese gaki. Now on with what I was saying…"

While Kero was babbling on and on about what happened while she was gone… Sakura thought that she was on the brink of insanity. In front of her was a stuffed animal resembling a small lion cub with beady eyes. It was actually talking to her, but what made it worse was the fact that it was hovering in midair with white little wings. She rubbed her eyes roughly to comprehend this situation. When that didn't work, she pinched herself to see if this was just a hilarious dream. "OUCH!" 

"… Sakura, what are you doing? Why are you pinching yourself?"

" HOEEEEE! This is just a dream… This is just a dream… This is just a dream…" she chanted.

" O… k…but as I was saying… you didn't leave me enough food! I was starving half the time!"

Sakura gawked as she realized that this was reality. She was talking to a stuffed animal and it was responding… 

" OK! OK! OK! So I did eat…Uh… pig out a bit too much while you were on vacation…"

Sakura gradually backed out of her bedroom…

" Hey! I'm not done talking to you yet! Heh… kids these days… tsk… tsk… tsk… don't know when to respect their elders…" Kero commented while shaking his head.

Without a moment of hesitation, Sakura ran for dear life, but she soon skid to a halt. " And where do you think you're going _kaijou?_ " Touya grinned.

" Hmph! " Sakura huffed. " For your information, there's a stuffed animal in my room that can fly, talk, and eat…" 

[Sakura sweatdrops] She described Kero to her brother, " …and he has a tail with a fluffy end! I think it's kawaii... but it's getting scary…"

" Oh… it's that stuffed animal that you used to carry around _everywhere_… hey wait a sec… did you say it talks, flies, and eats?"

" Uh huh…" Sakura nodded.

" Hmm… I thought there was something peculiar about that thing."

Sakura and Touya headed upstairs to Sakura's bedroom to investigate this problem furthermore. The moment Kero heard footsteps… he froze in place… pretending to be one of Sakura's many stuffed animals. The door creaked as it opened little by little. Touya accidentally stepped on Kero's tail and it left an unmistakable footprint. Kero turned blue in agony trying to prevent from yelling his tiny stuffed animal head off. _Ahh! Sakura! A little help over here!_

Instinctively, Sakura tapped Touya's shoulder and pointed to the ground where Kero laid. He cautiously picked him up by a leg and inspected the poor guy. After a couple minutes, Touya was still unsatisfied… but he had to leave some time. The last thing he did, was give Kero a violent shake. With one last glance, he turned on his heel to leave the room.

" Well Sakura… I don't see anything different about this stuffed animal compared to your collection of stuffed animals… besides the fact that it looks worn out and stupid…" Touya observed while closing the bedroom door behind him.

" Let me at him! Let me at him! I can take him on any day!" Kero objected with fury. His face was clearly red from all the pain and anger that Touya put upon him.

Sakura just grabbed the end of his tail effortlessly, preventing Kero from flying away. Something about this little cub seemed to jump out at her. He seemed so familiar… from her past… from her memories. She couldn't quite get who he was or how he knew her… but she was willing to find out. She grabbed Kero and sat him on her bed while she sat across from him. She looked at him for a while trying to remember anything from the past and then decided to ask him some questions. " You say your name is Kero? Well… I have quite a number of questions to ask-"

"Sure, shoot kid, but I say we go to video girl's house first. She has the new Zylon Warrior game I'm dying to play," Kero interrupted impatiently. 

Sakura hid Kero in her purse and walked down the stairs. " Bye onii-chan! I'm going to Tomoyo's. I'll see you later!" 

" All right _kaijou_! Remember to call when you get there and before you leave! Bye! Wait a second, you don't even remember where she lives! It's the large, white mansion down a few blocks. You can't miss it!"

Sakura left her house and walked down a few blocks to find herself in front her best friend's mansion. The mansion was white with large columns that resembled Roman pillars. There was a beautiful fountain in the front, right in the center of the driveway that sprinkled crystal clear water. A small garden of violets, pansies, and irises encompassed the fountain creating an elegant appearance. _Wow… onii-chan wasn't kidding when he said Tomoyo lived in a large mansion._

Sakura walked up to the front double doors and rang the doorbell. "Ding Dong!" the bell rang. Soon, Sakura was met by the house butler. " K-konnichiwa… I-I'm S-Sakura… I came to see…" Sakura stuttered until she was interrupted by a taller and a more mature version of Tomoyo.

" Sakura! Hello! Nice to see you again… how are you? Touya explained to me what happened… I'm so sorry to hear about that… losing him so suddenly…" Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother, said mournfully.

" Oh… thank you for your concern… but I was wondering if I could see Tomoyo-chan. Is she here? " _Hmm… what does she mean by losing him? Who's **him**? I'm just going to have to ask Tomoyo-chan about this…_

Sakura was disrupted from her thoughts when a familiar face popped out from the side of the door. " Hey Sakura-chan! I'm so glad you came to visit me! Come in! Come in!" Tomoyo shouted with glee giving her friend a hug.

" I'm so foolish sometimes… where are my manners? Please do come in… Sora! Will you please set some tea on the table? " Sonomi yelled to one of the many maids.

Sakura was in awe by the interior of the mansion. The inside was so wonderfully decorated with traditional Italian furniture set in each of the many rooms. There was a marble staircase and a glass chandelier hanging from the high set ceiling. She followed Tomoyo and Sonomi into one of the rooms and sat down comfortably in one of the many seats. The cushioned chair seemed to be too deep, causing Sakura to sink in. Obviously, this was a perfect moment for Tomoyo to get a shot, so she immediately grabbed her camera and flashed it a few times giggling through the whole process. 

" Hoe…" Sakura mumbled.

Sonomi, Tomoyo, and Sakura all sat down and sipped some green tea while taking a few bites of rice cake. While they were eating, a small muffle from Sakura's purse could be heard. Realizing that it was probably Kero, Tomoyo immediately spoke, " Okaa-san, I'm going to take Sakura up to my room now, if that's OK."

"Of course. That'll be fine. I have some important papers to work on anyway. Well... it was nice to see you again, Sakura. You can come by anytime." With that, Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her up the marble staircase. Sakura almost tripped over the steps from the momentum. She was dragged into a large bedroom painted with beige walls containing a canopy bed, a TV, stuffed animals and such. 

Tomoyo sat Sakura down on her bed and laughed, "Sakura-chan! Did you forget a certain someone?"

" Hoe?" Sakura had no idea on what her friend was talking about until she heard more groans from her purse. She jumped up and opened her purse to find a blue Kero panting for air.

" SAKURA! DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME?!" Kero yelled while taking in deep breaths. " And how come you didn't give me any of your rice cake?! I almost died because I ran out of food… I mean air!"

" Oh don't be so dramatic, Kero. I'm sure Sakura didn't mean it, right Sakura?" Tomoyo indicated.

" Hai. Gomen, Kero. I forgot." Sakura replied apologetically. 

" It's OK kid. Just don't forget me next time and make me a LARGE bowl of chocolate pudding." [Starry eyes *-*] 

" Tomoyo, I came here to ask you some questions… about… you know… my past? And who was that lady?" 

" Sure! I'll tell you whatever you want to find out. By the way, that lady was my mother, Daidouji Sonomi. Your mother, Nadeshiko, and my mother, Sonomi, are cousins. She's also the president of a toy company." 

" Yo video girl! That reminds me… you have the new Zylon Warrior game, right? I wanna try it out." Kero bantered. 

" Sure… here…" she said as she tossed the game to Kero," Play this while I talk to Sakura-chan."

" YAAAAAAAAA! YES! YES! YES!"

Tomoyo and Sakura giggled at the sight of Kero jumping up and down about a video game. Turning to Sakura, Tomoyo asked, " So Sakura-chan, what did you want to know?"

" Well… I want to know _everything_. By the way, whom was your mother talking about? She said something about onii-chan explaining to her about what happened to _him._"

Knowing what Sakura was talking about, Tomoyo looked down because she didn't want to cause her best friend any pain. If she knew that her otu-san, Fujitaka, died in the accident, it would be too overwhelming for her, especially because she already doesn't remember anything. Deciding to change the subject, Tomoyo ranted on about their friends instead. " Sakura-chan, don't you want to talk about your friends? You know, Yukito-san, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, Takashi-kun, and Chiharu-chan… well… Rika-chan is engaged to Terada-sensei, Takashi-kun and Chiharu-chan are dating…" Tomoyo continued as Sakura forgot about her question earlier and listened attentively to what Tomoyo was saying.

After a lot of laughs and questions answered, Sakura began to remember glimpses of her past. She now understood about Kero and learned a lot about her school friends as well as being a _Cardcaptor_. She was used to Kero now and wasn't as shocked as before. Kero helped in further explaining her magic and Tomoyo's old video recordings of her captures helped Sakura greatly in remembering the Clow Cards and the Clow Book. 

While watching the videos, Tomoyo carefully made sure that _someone _wasn't shown to Sakura. During the conversation with Tomoyo and Kero, Sakura was not informed about her father's death and her first and only love, Li Syaoran. Tomoyo felt that it wasn't the right time to tell Sakura. Love should come naturally… Tomoyo feared that if she told Sakura, Sakura would feel obligated to love him like it used to be, before she lost her memory. 

The sun was setting and Sakura stayed at Tomoyo's for dinner. She called Touya and after much protesting against her overprotective brother, she explained that she would spend the night there. _Now… Touya overreacting is something I can definitely remember… he would always over react when-_ " Sakura-chan! Come up here! I'll show you to your room!" Tomoyo yelled from upstairs, breaking Sakura's train of thoughts.

"Coming! I'll be right there!"

After running up the stairs, Sakura followed Tomoyo to her bedroom for the night. Turning to Tomoyo, Sakura inquired, "Tomoyo-chan, would you mind if I borrowed some of your recordings of the _cardcaptoring_ days? I think I'll be able to remember those days better if I watched them." 

Absentmindedly, Tomoyo agreed and lent her videos to Sakura. Tomoyo forgot about the fact that Li Syaoran was in the videos and Sakura would question her about him. " Here Sakura," Tomoyo indicated while handing a few videos to Sakura, " You can watch them in your room but don't stay up too late. Tomorrow, I'm going to take you around Tomoeda to help you remember some more. OK?" 

Sakura nodded and went in her room, closing the door behind her. Kero was already asleep on Sakura's pillow after eating a large piece of chocolate cake that Sakura brought him after dinner. Looking at Kero with his belly bulging out as if there was a large tennis ball in his stomach, Sakura sighed. _Now, this… I can remember. Kero always loved sweets and sleeping, along with playing video games._

She popped one of the videos in the VCR and began to watch. It was the time when Sakura had to capture the Snow Card. There were a few other people with her that she didn't seem to be able to recognize. She did, however, recognize Yukito. Earlier, Tomoyo explained to Sakura how she used to have a crush on him, but when Sakura saw Yukito on the TV, she didn't seem to have any feelings toward him. Suddenly, Sakura saw a girl with long, jet black hair tied in two buns on each side of her head with ruby red eyes, hanging on the arm of a boy the same age with messy chocolate colored hair and chestnut eyes glaring intensely back at her. _Hmm… I wonder who those people are. They look so familiar… do I know them? I don't think Tomoyo-chan mentioned them before… _

The next scene was not as a nice as shot as the scenes before. Sakura had to turn her head to the right in order to know clearly what happened. _Tomoyo-chan must have fell asleep when I used the Sleep Card… hehe…_ As Sakura saw her young self, flying on the magical, pink wand, the same boy with the chocolate colored hair and chestnut eyes, was on the wand with her. _Hmm… I never heard Kero or Tomoyo-chan mention anything about this boy. Is he also a Cardcaptor? But I thought Kero said I was the chosen one…_

The video soon ended. Sakura spent a few more hours watching the other videos. A few of them showed another boy that seemed all too familiar to Sakura. He had dark blue hair with glasses and wore the most cunning and polite smile. _There are so many people in the videos I don't know about… I'm going to have to ask Tomoyo-chan and Kero tomorrow._ With that, Sakura peacefully drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

In Hong Kong…

Li Syaoran laid down on his bed after an exhausting day of training from sun up to sun down. He was now sixteen and was soon to become the leader of the Li Clan. His mother, Li Yelan, was expecting him to marry his cousin, Li Meilin, in order to continue a pure bloodline. Even though he loved Meilin, he only loved her in a way anybody would love a sister. There was someone else tugging at his heart. She had captured his heart, mind, and soul during his years in Japan capturing Clow Cards along her side. Li Syaoran loved the emerald-eyed beauty with all his heart, but he could not make contact with her over the years due to strict restrictions from the Elders. He would often spend his nights dreaming about her and wondering if she would think about him. He stared up at the ceiling thinking about his cherry blossom and gradually fell asleep.

__

Hey… where am I? This place looks so familiar to me… this is Tomoeda, Japan! Wait… what am I doing here? The last time I checked, I was in Hong Kong… Strange… 

A girl with long, honey-brown hair and emerald green eyes was accompanied by her long time best friend behind her V8 and the Guardian Beast of the Seal that floated next to Sakura. 

__

Sakura… what's happening? Syaoran reached out his hand to grab Sakura, but his hand went right through her. _This isn't right… Something's wrong…_

Suddenly, Sakura was knocked out by a mysterious force. She slammed up against a tree with a flaming ball of green fire heading towards her. Instinctively, Syaoran tried to protect her by placing himself in front of Sakura. The ball of flames just penetrated him not hurting him at all. On the other hand, Sakura was suffering greatly. She had crimson blood all over her silky skin and was enveloped by the green sparks. Her eyes closed for a moment and opened up again almost mechanically. When Syaoran looked into her eyes, he didn't see the beautiful sparkling green filled with joy… Instead, he saw cold, ebony black eyes that shined with an iridescent shade of jade. It gave an aching to Syaoran's heart to see that he couldn't do anything to save his cherry blossom. 

Unexpectedly, a bright green light flashed…_Noooooooooooo! _Syaoran woke up in a cold sweat. He was back in his room on his bed. _It was just a dream… it had to be… I'm not in Tomoeda. I'm in Hong Kong. Wait… what if it was a vision? What if it's going to come true? I can't let this happen… I can't…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****

Back in Tomoeda, Japan… 

The sun was rising upon the town of Tomoeda. It was a beautiful morning with clear, blue skies, relaxing, cool weather, and birds chirping their harmonic melodies from the Sakura trees. Today was the day that Tomoyo planned for Sakura to go around town in order to aid her in recalling her past. It was going to be an exciting and thrilling day for the girls. 

After taking a quick morning shower and getting dressed, Sakura ran down the stairs to see a great big breakfast buffet on the table in the large dining room. There were pancakes, French toast, omelets, waffles, scrambled eggs, cereal of all varieties, fruit salads, milk, orange juice, maple syrup, and some sweets. _Jeez… I bet Kero would kill to eat all this food. I think I'll bring him some after I finish eating breakfast. He'll sure **love** this…_

"Ohayou Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted her friend. She was already eating breakfast at the table and looking through a catalog of the latest video camera equipment. _Ah… interesting… I'll buy this… and this… and this… I know! I'll get a whole new set!_

"Ohayou Tomoyo-chan! Why are there so many different types of food here? I mean… you can fill ten Yukito-sans, and you and I both know how much he can eat…"

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed hard during their breakfast, talking about their childhood days and how Sakura began to remember moments from her past. Talking about their days during elementary school, Sakura was reminded about the people she saw in Tomoyo's recordings of their cardcaptoring days. "Hey Tomoyo-chan, I hope you don't mind… but I have some more questions to ask you…"

"Sure… shoot…"

"Um… well… last night… when I was watching the video tapes, I noticed that there were a few people I didn't recognize. There was a girl with black hair and buns on each side of her head, a boy with dark, blue hair wearing glasses, and another boy with chocolate colored hair and chestnut eyes. Do you know who they are? I didn't hear you or Kero mention them yesterday."

While Sakura was describing the features of their dear friends from their childhood days, Tomoyo mentally smacked her forehead for being so careless. She didn't want Sakura to remember Syaoran… or at least not yet. Without any way out of Sakura's questions, Tomoyo begrudgingly answered," Sakura, the people you described… do you remember them? They're from our days in Tomoeda Elementary school."

Sakura thought about this, trying to recall the days when they were in the fourth and fifth grade. She did remember parts of events with those people but couldn't quite know exactly know who they were. She shook her head informing that she didn't recall who they were.

Taking a deep breath, Tomoyo began to explain until she was interrupted by Daidouji Sonomi. Tomoyo sighed in relief from not having to explain who the people were. Hopefully, Sakura wouldn't remember what she asked.

" Ohayou Sakura! How are you this morning? Did you get a good night's rest?" Sonomi questioned politely with a smile.

" Ohayou Daidouji-san!" Sakura replied cheerfully while bowing. "I had a wonderful slumber last night. Thank you for your hospitality."

" Oh, that was no problem, Sakura. You remember you're allowed to come by any time. Besides, your mother was and still is my favorite cousin. Now, if you don't mind, let's eat."

After a delightful conversation and a delicious breakfast, Sakura ran back upstairs to the bedroom she slept in last night. She handed Kero a few pancakes and sweets from breakfast. "I thought you'd never get here with my breakfast! I thought I would die from hunger!" Kero exclaimed overreacting.

"Kero, you just ate a large piece of chocolate cake last night. How could you die from hunger after one night?"

"A Guardian Beast of the Seal needs his sugar rush every five hours. Besides, I forgive you for not getting my breakfast here sooner." With that said, Kero dug in, shoving all the food down his throat. 

Sakura shook her head and watched in awe. _I'm surprised he's not choking on any of his food… well… that's Kero for you._

After everyone finished eating, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Kero left the Daidouji mansion to go explore the town to help Sakura reminisce her past clearer. They went shopping, visited their elementary school, their middle school, and their high school. A flood of memories traveled through Sakura's mind. Soon, she would be back to her normal self… except… she didn't know about Syaoran, Meilin, or Eriol. That was a part of Sakura Tomoyo felt she wasn't ready for. It would bring too much pain. Sakura also still didn't know about her father's death. It was around lunchtime, so the group decided to check out a nearby restaurant, especially Kero. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

In London, England… 

"Not long ago, there have been unusual events in local towns. Inanimate objects have disappeared as well as a few people. Investigators say that the strange occurrences are caused by an unknown source…."

A young man with dark, blue hair and a cunning yet sympathetic smile turned off the television. People were getting suspicious about these "unusual" occurrences, but Hiiragizawa Eriol knew exactly what it was… the events were caused by none other than the… Clow Cards. Yes, the other Clow Cards were caught, but there was another group of cards far more powerful and clever than the others. These cards were spell bound in a small, golden chest, separated from the rest of the Clow Cards. Clow Reed knew that these cards were too powerful to be controlled and couldn't risk the chance of letting them loose for the future Cardcaptor to capture. Somehow, some way, the cards were able to break free from the chest and were now causing mayhem in London.

Eriol knew he had to inform Sakura and Kero back in Japan because there was no way they would be able to know about the cards. He picked up the phone in the mansion but stopped to find that he sensed strange but familiar auras. His sapphire blue eyes flashed knowing what it was… the Clow Cards were near. He couldn't do anything without Sakura. He didn't have the power to seal them. This was the job for the Card Mistress.

**__**

A few days later still in London, England… 

In the past few days, less chaos was occurred by the Clow Cards. This sent a huge sense of relief throughout Eriol. He couldn't stand the Clow Cards causing anymore mayhem with him just standing around, disabled to do anything. Each day, the auras of the Clow Cards would weaken… _Maybe they left… but… why would they leave? Where would they go? _Suddenly, Eriol knew… the Clow Cards were headed towards Tomoeda, Japan… their target… who knows? Most likely, it would be the Card Mistress. 

"Spinel Sun, Nakuru, we're going to take a trip…" Eriol exclaimed with a little worry in his tone of voice.

**** __

SweetSakuraz16: Well what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it… 

****

Tomoyo-chan34: Did ya like it? Come on! I know you wanna review!! Don't be shy! We'll be checking for reviews all day…

****

Both: Well, that's all for now! We'll try to post up Chapter 2, A.S.A.P! 


	3. ...And the Pieces Come Together

  
  
Grrr... We were planning to have this out a lot earlier, but there were some "technical difficulties" with ff.net... and... we're starting to get writer's block... aaahhh... gomen nasai again...   
8.21.01  
  
Ok... now I, Tomoyo, am going CRAZY! It's still not uploading!!! Is there something wrong with my comp?! SOMEONE HELP ME! *Sob*... It might also look kinda weird... some problems with my stupid comp... [kicks comp and soon holds foot in pain] _  
8.29.01  
  
Okay... I dunno WHY this didn't come out!earlier STUPID COMPUTER! GR! Sakura has a new comp! WHY doesn't SHE use HER's?! [pulling hair out of frustration] ...er... [yelp, run's from Sakura's deadly glare]  
9.14.01  
  
  
SweetSakuraz16: Konnichiwa minna! Hi... sorry about the delay in the chapter... but uh... well... the FanFiction.net was down and... you know... o yeah... this chapter might seem a little boring... sorry about that... but we needed for everything to be cleared up!  
Tomoyo-chan34: Did we keep you waiting? TOO BAD! Hohohohoho! Ahem... anyway... ya... it might seem boring... well... just R&R... nothing else to say! On with the story!   
  
A Past Forgotten  
  
Key  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ = Flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene Change  
  
Italics = Thoughts   
  
[...] = An action  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: If we didn't own CCS for two chapters... Do ya THINK we would now? =D  
  
  
Previously...  
  
"Spinel Sun, Nakuru, we're going to take a trip..." Eriol exclaimed with a little worry in his tone of voice.  
  
  
Chapter 2: ... And the Pieces Come Together  
  
Where am I? I'm near the radio tower again. Who's there?  
Sakura stood upon a building with her pink cloak swaying gently due to the cool breeze. Along her side was the Guardian Beast of the Seal, Kero. Across from Sakura on another building, in the deep shadows, were four figures. One of them wore a green Chinese battle costume with a sword in hand. Another figure wore a robe holding a staff. That figure's glasses gleamed as the moon's rays hit the spectacles, while another two figures had beautiful wings that resembled butterfly wings. The Clow Cards were floating about as they were lifted by the evening current.  
"Sakura... I'll be there soon. Wait for me..." the figure in the jade battle costume spoke with such concern... the voice was a little deep but sounded so caring. It gave off a soothing feeling to Sakura.  
"Beware of what happens Sakura-chan... watch and be alert..." the figure with the staff sounded so serious and yet concerned as well.  
Gradually, all the figures hidden in the shadows vanished one by one...  
Wait... who are you? Tell me what's happening! Who are all of you? Why won't you answer me? Matte... don't go!  
Suddenly, an unrecognizable Clow Card appeared in Sakura's hands. It was never seen before and it bared no name. There was only a picture of a young girl with child-like features with a bright halo hanging above her head.  
  
Soon the picture dissolved and an outline appeared. It looked almost like a duplicate of the adolescent, except for the dark aura. The once brilliantly gold halo was now ebony black. Nani...?  
  
Unexpectedly, the card exploded into tiny shards of crystals. Before long, Sakura realized that the group of white crystals accumulated into a larger ivory gemstone. Hmm... that's so pretty... wait a second, what's happening to the black pieces?  
  
As if on cue, the raven-black fragments amassed and became an obsidian stone. The two gemstones created an illuminating glow of their aura colors. The ivory pearl gleamed magnificently brighter than the other, casting a white radiance, blinding Sakura.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rays of the morning sunshine showered down on Sakura's eyes during her slumber. Immediately, a small patch of darkness appeared somewhat in the center of the blanket of light.   
  
"SAKURA!!!!! WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO MAKE MY BREAKFAST!!!!" Kero boomed.  
  
"Ahhhhhh! Oh... it's only you Kero-chan. Urgh! Can't you see I was in a dream?! I can make your breakfast later! Let me try to go back and finish it!" she scowled. With that, Sakura reached for her pillow trying to knock Kero out of the way. She then grabbed the top of her blankets and crawled underneath.   
  
"SAKURA-CHAN! I NEED MY FOOD, NOW!!!!!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I CAN LAST WITHOUT FOOD?! I HARDLY MADE IT THROUGH THE NIGHT!" The little stuffed animal resemblance struggled to get the covers off of his mistress.   
  
"All right, all right! Mou!!!" Grr... for someone who plays video games and eats all day, he sure has a BIG appetite!   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the kitchen... (mou! I bet this is Kero-chan's sanctuary...)  
  
"Hasn't anyone told you that patience is a virtue?! Wait for me to finish cooking, and STOP rushing me! Do you want your food or not?!" yelled a very frazzled Sakura. "I'm trying to cook as fast as I can! I don't see you putting any effort on trying to help me! Eek! I have to go to school! I'm going to be late! Hoeeee-"  
  
"-Sakura, it's a Saturday! Now make my food and don't burn it, like you did last time!"  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
Sakura finished cooking Kero's LARGE breakfast feast. "Oh no! I wanted to go to Tomoyo-chan's place this morning to ask her some more questions! I got to go Kero-chan! See ya later!"   
  
"Mph... omphk... harve mphun!" Kero said while inhaling down his food. "Hey wait a minute! Where's my pudding?!"  
  
"Er... uh... Bye!" Sakura slammed the door behind her and ran for dear life...   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the Daidouji mansion...  
Ding! Dong!  
  
As the emerald-eyed beauty waited impatiently at the front entrance of the Daidouji mansion, she reminisced of the passed, tiring days. Man... I really wish that I could remember... this is all so frustrating!  
  
Just then, the butler opened the door. " Come in ma'am, please... come in! Miss Daidouji will be with you in a moment."  
  
"Arigato," came the lone reply. Sakura sat herself down on a black leather couch. Hmmm... what's taking Tomoyo-chan so long? Usually when I come, she jumps out in front of me the minute I get here!  
  
Immediately, a clatter was heard. This caused Sakura to jump up in surprise. Nani?! What's going on?  
  
As Sakura got up, Tomoyo quickly ran out from behind a door with streamers in her hair. " Oh Sakura-chan! What brings you here?" She laughed nervously, trying not to blow her cover.  
  
"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan! Is everything all right? I just heard something crash! " she responded worriedly, " ... By the way... why are there streamers in your hair?"  
  
" Uh... um... hehe... about that..." Oh no... if I tell Sakura-chan, it won't be a surprise anymore! "Well you see... hehe... [more nervous laughter]... I-I-I... I was trying out a new design!"  
  
" Really..." Sakura said skeptically raising an eyebrow.  
  
" Yup! Of course! The design will be named... Streamer Sakura! Yeah! That's right! Streamer Sakura!" Eww... what kind of name is that?? Hope she buys it...  
  
" Hoeeeeeeeeee... You're not actually going to make me wear that are you?!"   
  
Phew... Jackpot! She bought the story... It's a good thing my Sakura-chan is so clueless at times. [grins victoriously]   
  
" Well, anyway, I came here to ask you some more questions and talk some more. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
" Sure Sakura-chan! Go up to my room...Um... I'll be right back... I um... have to do something first..." With that, Tomoyo skipped back into an unknown room.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
In the mysterious room...  
  
" Minna! Stop working! Sakura-chan's here... and if she hears anymore sounds like before... [glares at Takashi with Chiharu wringing his neck] ... she'll definitely suspect something!"   
  
Everyone nodded in unison understanding. [well... almost everyone... Takashi still had Chiharu at his neck]  
  
Tomoyo quickly ran up the spiral, marble staircase to her bedroom.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Tomoyo's room...  
  
" Gomen about that Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said while smiling.  
  
" It's okay. I bet you had something important to do."  
  
" Remember that question I asked you last time?" Sakura began. She really wanted to know who the people in the videos were.  
  
Oh no... I really hope she doesn't mean... " Um... I'm not sure. But you know... I want you to try on a new dress I made especially for you!" Tomoyo stated trying desperately to change the subject.  
  
" Gomen... not now. This is something really important to me that I have to know."   
  
" Sakura-chan...-"  
  
" Tomoyo dear, I'm afraid I have to go on another business trip," Sonomi explained to her daughter. Turning her head to find someone else present in the room, she said, " Hello there, Sakura! How have you been? I hope everything is getting better."   
  
" Oh, I'm fine... thank you for asking. Tomoyo was just about to tell some more information."  
  
" Oh, that's terrific! I hope you get back to your old self soon! I'll leave you two now, have fun!'  
  
Sonomi left the room leaving Tomoyo to answer the question that she dreaded. Sakura turned back to Tomoyo and asked, "Now... where were we?"  
  
" You know, Sakura-chan, I really wish I could answer your questions now, but I have something really important to plan out."  
  
Disappointed, Sakura replied, " Oh, it's ok. I'm sure we'll have plenty of other opportunities next time! Do you mind if I borrow some of your other videos?"   
  
" Of course not! Take as many tapes as you want."  
  
Tomoyo handed Sakura a few more tapes of their cardcapturing days. " Thanks a lot Tomoyo-chan. I'll bring them back as soon as I can!"   
  
" You're welcome. Oh! Matte! Can you come back over later today around... ummmm... five?" Tomoyo smiled wearily as Sakura nodded and walked out of her room traveling down the stairs. She left the mansion and headed back home.  
Tomoyo went down the stairs and back into the silent room. "OK EVERYONE! BACK T WORK! WE HAVE A DEADLINE! IT HAS TO BE FINISHED BY 4! LET'S GET BACK TO WORK NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW!" Tomoyo hollered across the large ballroom. Immediately, her friends and others went back to preparing for the big surprise...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the Tokyo International Airport...   
  
"Flight 102 from Hong Kong and flight 256 from England are now landing at gates 15 and 16. Flight 102 from Hong Kong and flight 256 from England are now landing at gates 15 and 16.Thank you for traveling with Tokyo International Airlines."   
  
A flood of passengers exited out of gate 16. Walking out solemnly, a tall young man with dark blue hair wearing a mischievous smile was accompanied by a young brunette who seemed extremely hyper. "Are we there yet Eriol-sama?" a suffocated voice murmured from the woman's enclosed arms.  
  
"Yes, we have arrived Spinel Sun," Eriol stated quietly yet firmly.  
  
"Oh you're so kawaii! Aren't you the most cutest thing, Suppi-chan?!" Nakuru squealed with joy while squeezing the life out of the midnight-black guardian, Spinel Sun.  
  
"I... [gasp] still... [gasp] don't... [gasp] OH WILL YOU GET OFF OF ME?! I'M DYING HERE!" Spinel Sun struggled to get out of Nakuru's grasp while panting. Why did Eriol-sama let Nakuru carry me?! He's knows how much her giddiness gets to me, physically and mentally... am I being punished? He sure knows how to punish me... may be it's because I ate all the takoyakis...mmmm...   
  
"Quiet, the both of you! You're attracting attention!" Eriol uttered under his breath. He shook his head in disappointment. I hope this doesn't continue for the rest of our 'trip'...  
  
Not too far away from this group, another tall, well-built young man with chocolate brown hair and chestnut eyes was walking out of gate 15. He seemed very serious and walked towards the exit of the airport, only to run into the reincarnation of his ancestor, Clow Reed. "Hey, watch where you're going," Syaoran stated without looking up.  
  
"Nice to see you again too, my cute, little descendant," Eriol mused with a playful little grin plastered across his pale face.  
  
"Huh? Ahhh! It's you again! What are you doing here?!" Syaoran jumped in astonishment. Great! The first day I come back to Tomoeda... and I meet HIM! What is he up to now? You don't think... hmm... did he have the same dream too? Nah...  
  
"Salutations, what brings you back here? Does it have to do something with a little someone? Hmmmm?" Eriol smiled evilly.  
  
"Uhhh... uhh... err... I... NANI?! What are you talking about?" Syaoran stuttered while blushing. Why am I blushing?!   
  
"I'll take that as a yes!" I have a feeling Tomoyo-chan and I are going to have lots of fun with these two...   
  
"What? Hey I never said that!!!"  
  
"But you never said no..."  
  
"ARGH... forget about i- "  
  
" - 'Cause you know I'm right!"  
  
"Eriol-sama... don't you think we should visit Sakura-chan?" Nakuru questioned while nudging Syaoran.  
  
"Heeyy... what's that supposed to mean?" Man... she is so annoying! " ... Stop that!"  
  
"Hehe! And besides... I wanna see Touya-kun!" Nakuru giggled dreamily as glittering stars filled her eyes.  
  
[Everyone falls down anime style while three sweatdrops appear]  
  
"Well... I have to go check out my old apartment. I guess I'll see you around..." hopefully without Nakuru...  
  
"Okay! Bye bye!" Nakuru shouted.  
  
Promptly, they went their separate ways...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
4:30 PM at the Kinomoto Residence...  
  
I wonder what Tomoyo-chan is up to now... may be she's planning a party or something for Daidouji-san's business trip... but then again... Tomoyo-chan didn't tell me to wear anything special... I guess I'm going to have to wait... So what should I wear?  
  
Sakura stepped into her walk-in closet searching for something appropriate to wear for the occasion. While she was searching for the perfect outfit, her pink cell phone (accommodated by Tomoyo) rang, playing Catch You, Catch Me.   
  
Rushing over to her desk where the cell phone was, Sakura picked it up and politely said, "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Hiya Sakura-chan! Don't forget to come over in... [looks at clock at Tomoyo's house] oh! Thirty minutes! Don't be late!"  
  
"I won't forget... I was just trying to figure out what to wear. By the way, you never told me what the occasion was."  
  
"Ahh... that... oh sorry! I can't talk right now... I'll see you when you come oveerrr!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Sorry Bye!"  
  
"Matte-" Sakura frowned as she heard a click and a following sound of the dial tone.  
  
Mou! She could have at least told me what this is all about!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran's apartment...  
  
To call her, or not to call her? That is the question... oh man am I bored... may be I should call... but what if she's busy? Does she even still remember me? I hope so... wait... where'd that come from?! I'll just call her then...  
  
Syaoran's hand trembled as he reached for his green cell phone (also given by the one and only Tomoyo). He dialed her number with quivering fingers...  
  
"Moshi moshi?" a perky voice said.  
  
"..."  
  
"Hello? Is anybody there?"  
  
"Uh... I... h-hello... Sakura...?" Syaoran finally stammered out. She sounds so happy... just like when we were younger... wow... I'm actually talking to her!  
  
"Hai... this is Sakura speaking... the one and only... may I ask who this is?"  
  
"I... uh... er... this is... um..."  
  
Click  
  
"Hello?"   
  
[sound of dial tone]  
  
Mou! What is up with all these phone calls today? This guy must be related to Tomoyo-chan... hanging up on me like that.   
  
Sakura went back to her closet to search for her outfit. Finally, she decided to wear a pale green summer dress with beautiful floral patterns printed that ended up just below her knees. The top layer was made out of silk and had flowing short sleeves. The second layer of the dress was made out of a different pale green fabric. She quickly put up her hair in a bun with a matching ribbon and changed into her dress. Hey I don't look too bad! Well... I should leave a note for onii-chan before I go...  
  
Onni-chan...  
  
I went to the Daidouji mansion for a party.   
I'll be back around 10.   
Bye!  
  
Your lovely sister,  
Sakura  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Near the Kinomoto House...  
  
After a lot of arguing against himself, Syaoran decided to visit Sakura at her home. Unknowingly, Eriol, Nakuru, and Spinel Sun decided the same thing. While they all walked around the corner of the block, Syaoran and Eriol once again bumped into each other.  
  
"Eriol... what a coincidence!"  
  
"Haven't I taught you anything? There's no such thing as a coincidence. It's all of fate's doings."  
  
Yeah... yeah... yeah... fate shmate... "Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing my little descendant..." Eriol replied with a wink, "I just happened to have passed the Kinomoto house. Seems to me that Sakura-chan isn't there right now. She's at the Daidouji mansion."  
  
"Well... I guess that's where we're going then. I just... uh... wanted to... um... let everyone know that I came back... yeah... that's it...heh..."  
  
Suddenly, Eriol, Syaoran, Nakuru, and Spinel Sun sensed an unusual aura near by. As quickly as it came, it disappeared. With shrugs and doubts that it was anything significant, the group headed towards the Daidouji mansion.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
At the Daidouji mansion...  
  
Ding! Dong!  
  
The butler opened the doors for the second time that day. "Hello again Miss Kinomoto," he said respectfully as he bowed. "Please come this way..."  
  
Sakura nodded and in a few seconds, she was brought to the doors of the dark room she saw earlier.   
  
"I'll leave you here."  
  
With that, Sakura cautiously opened the double doors to find...  
  
" Surprise!!"  
  
Sakura jumped back in shock, but it was soon replaced by the warm greetings from her childhood friends: Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, and Takashi.  
  
Sakura gasped as she launched herself at them for a big bear hug. "Arigato! This is... so wonderful!"  
  
"That's... great... S-Sakura... but... [gasp] I... can't... b-breathe..." Takashi panted.  
  
"Oh! Gomen!" Sakura let them go only to see Chiharu strangling Takashi immediately.  
  
"You... Baka... Sakura... Was... Only... Being... Nice..." Chiharu paused in between words only to choke Takashi.  
  
" Uhh... it's okay... Chiharu-chan...?"  
  
"Yes Sakura-chan, dear?"  
  
"Can you please let go of Takashi-kun... before... we don't have a Takashi-kun anymore?"  
  
"Oh... yeah... sorry..."  
  
"Hey what are we all standing around here for? Let's parrrrrtay!" Tomoyo shouted jauntily.  
  
Everyone in the massive ballroom abruptly began to dance and socialize.  
  
"Come on Sakura-chan! Let's dance!!" Rika exclaimed while pulling Sakura's arm.  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"Oh! That must be the pizza! I'll get it!" Tomoyo shouted as she walked out of the room and to the door. She quickly opened the door and took out her purse, searching for the right amount of cash without looking up. "I'm sorry, how much was it again?"   
  
"That's all right Tomoyo-chan! I like to visit my friends for free!" Eriol pointed out with a broad smile.  
  
Bashfully, Tomoyo looked up and saw four pairs of eyes on her. "Eriol-kun! Li-kun! Nakuru-chan! Spinel-san! [gasp] When did you guys come back?!"  
  
"Actually, we just arrived a few hours ago." Nakuru stated matter- of- factly.   
  
"Oh... I see... Well... Come in! Come in! I'm just throwing a party for my dear Sakura-chan!" Oh no... they don't know about... a-and... Sakura-chan doesn't know... oh no... well I better explain everything today...   
  
Everyone followed Tomoyo down a corridor and into the ballroom. As soon as they entered, Sakura walked up to Tomoyo. "Konnichiwa! Hey Tomoyo-chan! Who are these people?" Sakura asked. They look so familiar... do I know them from somewhere?  
  
"Um... um... Sakura-chan why don't you go dance some more?" Tomoyo hurriedly answered.  
  
"Sakura-chan come over here! I just got a great idea for my upcoming ghost story!" Naoko proclaimed across the room.   
  
"G-g-g-ghost story???? Ah... Gomen Tomoyo-chan! I got to go!" Sakura turned to the gang behind Tomoyo and bowed. "Nice to meet you all! I hope to see you all soon!" and with that, Sakura ran around the room being chased by Naoko.  
  
"Hey... what was that all about?" Syaoran questioned.   
  
"Yeah... how come she acts like she doesn't know us?" Spinel Sun added. " She gave me those delicious Takoyakis so many times... Mmmmm..."  
  
"Not now Suppi-chan!" Nakuru reprimanded.   
  
"Follow me," Tomoyo blankly replied.  
  
[In the background]  
  
"Saakuuraaaaa-chaaannn... Mattte!"  
  
"Nooo... I don't like ghost stories! Ah... S'cuse me... out of the way... thank you... pardon me..."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a small room...  
  
Everyone sat themselves down on the leather couches impatiently waiting for an explanation for Sakura's earlier behavior. Tomoyo spent the next thirty minutes explaining the situation of Sakura getting into an accident from her vacation and having amnesia.   
  
A few gasps were heard around the room while Nakuru had a river of sympathy tears flowing down her cheeks.   
  
"So... when I heard about this situation, Kero-chan and I tried our best to help her remember her past. I didn't mention anything about you guys because... well... I didn't think she was ready to know about it yet. I'm sorry." Tomoyo apologized.  
  
"Does that mean she's going to have to meet us all over again?" Nakuru asked curiously.  
  
"Not necessarily... she might remember a few memories from her past... if she's around familiar things or people. Hey Eriol-kun, do you still have your magic?"  
  
"Of course! "  
  
"I was thinking... do you think you can heal her? You know... help her get ALL her memories back?"  
  
"Sorry... but occurrences like this must be able to recover naturally," he replied. "Don't worry. It isn't Sakura-chan's nature to forget... [everyone but Eriol sweatdrops] uh... well... at least important things."   
  
Syaoran smirks.  
  
"Hmph! I think that makes her all the more kawaii!" cried Tomoyo. [everyone falls anime style]  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back to Sakura...  
  
Oh man! I really need to get away from Naoko-chan! I can't stand ghost stories! I need somewhere to hide. I'm going to go look for Tomoyo-chan... she's been gone for a while. May be she can help me...  
  
Sakura walked down a hallway and soon heard a conversation to her left. She followed the voices noticing that one of the many belonged to Tomoyo. She stopped in front of the small room where Tomoyo and the others were seated. "Hey guys! I just-" Sakura paused when she heard...  
  
"Like I said before... no one can tell Sakura-chan that Kinomoto-san is deceased. It's too early for her to-" Tomoyo was immediately interrupted by Sakura.  
  
"What are you talking about Tomoyo-chan?! Otu-san isn't dead! Onii-chan told me he was on a business trip! You're lying!" Sakura screamed in disbelief with tears running down her face. She needed to escape this situation, so she quickly turned around and ran. Otu-san... he can't be... he just can't...  
  
"Sakura-chan!!! Matte!" Tomoyo called out, but it was too late. Sakura was gone.  
  
"Oh dear. This must be so hard for Sakura-chan," Eriol stated with understanding.  
  
"What are we going to do now? It's all my fault!" Tomoyo softly sobbed blaming herself for her best friend's pain.   
  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Tomoyo-chan34: [sigh] I haven't had much sleep this week... sleepy... Dreamland here I cooommmeeeeeee!! ZzZzZz... (-_-)  
Email me! Tomoyo34@aol.com mailto:Tomoyo34@aol.com !  
  
SweetSakuraz16: So.... What did you think of the chapter? Sorry it came out so late... but Tomoyo-chan34 and I couldn't get together well... because she had to go to places and I sprained my ankle... (Tomoyo-chan34: Wanna know HOW? Muahaha!)  
OH QUIET~! So I was being a klutz? It's not like Sakura isn't a klutz either! But... anyway... does anyone know how to delete an account as an author? I don't need mine right now since I don't have enough time to write my own stories... if anyone knows... plz e-mail me at SweetSakuraz16@aol.com mailto:SweetSakuraz16@aol.com ... arigato! Oh... and the new chapter should be out sooner! I hope...  



	4. Surprise... Surprise...

Sigh… It would be nice of you guys to write a review along with the comments of how to…er… help us with our problem… cuz we don't want to seem like we are just asking to get more numbers of reviews…. If you get what we mean… aitez, thankz fer all the helpful ideas… but we're gonna stick to our own resources… oh yeah… thanks fer the oh so wonderful reviewers but it's either NO ONE is reading or NO ONE is reviewing… T_T [tear tear] 

**_SweetSakuraz16:_** So sorry! Gomen nasai times a million! It's been a while since we uploaded a new chapter… huh? Hehe… sorry… with school and everything… whoa! I wish the darn teachers would give us a break. Hopefully, Thanksgiving break will give us more time to write some more! Yay! Hehe… 

**_Tomoyo-Chan:_**_ Sry for the long wait… er… tired… need of sleep… zZzZzZzZz…_

**_SweetSakuraz16:_**_ Tomoyo-chan! Tomoyo-chan! Er… pardon me for just a second… [walks to back room and gets pale of water… dumps on Tomoyo] SPLASH!_

**_Tomoyo-Chan:_**_ Ahhhh! Cold… cold… what was that for?_

**_SweetSakuraz16: _**_You fell asleep! Hey… aren't I supposed to be the one usually asleep?! _

**_Tomoyo-Chan:_**_ You got that right…. Have to wake you up every singe time… Hey! I didn't get enough sleep… let me be… _

**_SweetSakuraz16: _**_Anyhow… please review!!!! ONEGAI! REVIEW!!! We need to know what you think and which direction we should head to with the story… we need YOUR opinions…_

**_Tomoyo-Chan: _**_Ya… review… well… zZzzZzZzzzzzzzzzzzz…_

**_SweetSakuraz16:_**_ Oh boy… [shakes head]_

A Past Forgotten

**Key**  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ = Flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene Change  
  
_Italics_ = Thoughts   
  
[…] = An action  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** If we didn't own CCS for two chapters… Do ya THINK we would now? =D  
  
  
**_Previously…_**

"What are you talking about Tomoyo-chan?! Otu-san isn't dead! Onii-chan told me he was on a business trip! You're lying!" Sakura screamed in disbelief with tears running down her face. She needed to escape this situation, so she quickly turned around and ran. _Otu-san… he can't be… he just can't…_

**Chapter 3: Surprise… Surprise…**

_Otu-san… I don't even remember you… I wish… I wish that you were here! _

The sky was turning into a deep shade of gray, much like Sakura's world. Tears of sorrow streamed down her pale cheeks and mingled with the sweet drops of rain. But she didn't care; she just wanted to escape- to run away from her pain. Before long, streaks of lightning, followed by the roaring clamors of thunder, emerged. The weather seemed to be reflecting Sakura's emotions.

_Onii-chan … he lied to me… but why? Tomoyo-chan too… How could they? I trusted them…_

Sakura was too caught up by the moment to notice her whereabouts. She felt so many different emotions at once… grief, anger, frustration, and most of all, confusion. She didn't even bother wiping away her tears. The salty drops blurred her vision, causing her to stumble on a hidden branch deep in the park. _Lies… All lies…_

No, she couldn't stop now. She had to keep on running. Her mind was floating in a sea of emotions, distracting her from noticing that her ankle had been twisted and swollen. Without hesitation, Sakura picked herself up, but she found that she couldn't. _No! There's something wrong with my foot! Not now! What perfect timing… Come on Sakura… just get up and go… you've had your fair share of pain… a little more is nothing… nothing!_

Ignoring the pain throbbing in her ankle, Sakura continued walking. _Just keep walking… but… where? Where am I?_ Sakura looked around for any sense of recognition to where she could be but her efforts were to no avail. She was encompassed by fresh vegetation from the deep neck of the park._ Oh great… I'm lost… I feel so lost… I can't feel any sense of direction…_

Suddenly, a bizarre yet forceful gust of wind threw Sakura against a tree. The impact caused one of the tree branches to slam down on her, penetrating through her silky skin. _Nani?! Where did that come from?_

Scarlet blood flowed down her back freely from the cut on her shoulder as well as the cut on her forehead. She was rapidly losing blood.

Peals of giggles rang in the air as the wind carried it off, fading in the distance. But Sakura didn't hear it… for she was already unconscious. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Outside the Daidouji mansion…_**

"Sakura! Oh no! What have I done? Where is she?" cried a hysterical Tomoyo. She was on the brink of tears once again, only holding them back to regain composure.

"Shhh… calm down… I'm sure she's fine…" explained Eriol, tranquil as always, " Why don't we split up into groups of search parties?"

"Y-yeah… that should w-work…" Tomoyo replied trying to be calm. 

Everyone split up into pairs and walked off, everyone but Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol. Suddenly, Syaoran and Eriol both sensed Sakura's light pink aura in agony. Then, it vanished as quickly as it was acknowledged. There was no more pain, but her aura was growing faint. 

Syaoran immediately started towards the direction, but Tomoyo pulled him back. "Where are you going Li-kun? Do you sense Sakura? Do you?! TELL ME!" Tomoyo yelled in a matter unlike her usual self.

"Y-yes… Daidouji-san," Syaoran replied half-petrified by her surprising tone.

"Well then, let's go!"

"Wait Tomoyo-chan!" Eriol called out while motioning her to have a private chat.

"What is it, _now_?" Tomoyo exclaimed rather exasperated from the day's stress and anxiety, which was obviously wearing down on her.

"Well… I have a new little plot for our lovely couple-to-be." Even in this situation, Eriol still found the ability to play a little trick on Sakura and Syaoran.

Tomoyo, rather curious and worried, decided to listen to Eriol's suggestion. "Eriol-kun! How can you think about this now?!" After a minute of pondering, Tomoyo responded, "All right, but it better be good considering we're wasting precious time looking for my Sakura-chan." 

"Don't worry, it'll be good. You see… my plan is for us to go one way while Syaoran will go towards Sakura-chan's direction. Hopefully, no one has found her yet."

"I understand," Tomoyo contemplated as an imaginary light bulb lit up. "This will give an opportunity for Sakura-chan to remember Li-kun."

"Precisely my point. Besides, Syaoran will understand and help Sakura-chan cope with this better than we will be able to, considering he has lost his father at a very young age in his childhood."

Tomoyo nodded in fathom and headed back towards Syaoran. "Li-kun, Eriol-kun and I are going to go off in that direction to see if she's hiding there or not," Tomoyo stated while pointing near the king penguin slide. "You can go the other way."

Even though Syaoran knew himself that Sakura wasn't near the slide, he didn't bother arguing. It would only waste time, and for all he knew, Sakura could be in potential danger. Syaoran just nodded and ran off with Sakura's aura leading the way into the deep region of the park. Eriol and Tomoyo just watched as Syaoran's figure became smaller and smaller, until there was only a tiny sight of him. 

_Oh man! I forgot my V8! I should have brought it with me… I'm going to miss a perfect opportunity to watch Sakura-chan and Li-kun together after so many years, _Tomoyo thought as she and Eriol were secretly following Syaoran.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_In the deep neck of the park…_**

Syaoran dashed through the lush forest, following Sakura's feeble aura. The raindrops were dripping off the strands of Syaoran's cinnamon hair, falling into his eyes, but he didn't notice… all he wanted to do was get to Sakura. _I'm getting closer… Sakura… please be okay…_

Syaoran slowed down when he reached the heart of the forest. As he neared Sakura, he saw her unconscious, lying against a tree trunk with rivulets of blood trailing from her forehead and shoulder to the ground. _What the hell happened to her? I'm going to kill whoever did this to her! But first, I better get her bandaged up. Wait… I'm going to have to bring her to my apartment._ [Sigh] He gradually and carefully kneeled down to scoop the lifeless Sakura up. _Oh my Cherry Blossom what happened now… Wait, did I just call her **my** Cherry Blossom? Kisama, what's wrong with me?_

With a shrug, Syaoran cautiously started to walk to his apartment. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Meanwhile…_**

"Eriol-kun! Eriol-kun! Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo whispered impatiently as she tugged at his shirt.

"Tomoyo-chan! Tomoyo-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" Eriol responded in a feminine voice while smirking.

"Not funny! Not funny at all! This is tricky business we're dealing with here!"

"Huh? Whaddaya mean? Syaoran is only bringing her to his apartment… right?"

"Oh Eriol-kun… Don't you see what that means?!"

"Er…No I don't… at least I hope not… heh…" [Sweatdrop]

"[sob]… [sniff]… I… I… won't be a-able t-to… v-videotape anymore!!!!!" Tomoyo wailed as a fountain of salty tear sprang out of her eyes.

"Shizuka ni!" Eriol put his index finger to his mouth, "you're making too much noise! He'll hear you!"

"Hmph! At least _then_ I'll be able to videotape… heeyy, not a bad idea… Li-" a callused hand was placed upon her mouth. With her eyes, she traced the hand to its owner. "EeOoL-kon! Wey id yo du dat!" she mumbled. 

"Shush!"

"_Grrrr" _the growling tickled his hand and soon he found himself laughing…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_At Syaoran's Apartment…_**

Syaoran busted his apartment door open only to be shocked by another's presence…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Tomoyo-Chan:_**_ So… whaddya think of it? Like it? Hate it? TELL US! _

**_SweetSakuraz16:_**_ Please tell us what you think! Review! Sorry about the cliff hanger… but if we didn't end the chapter there… it would go on and on and on… like that song from Lambchop's Play-a-long! This is the song that never ends… it goes on and on my friends… some people started singing it without knowing what it was…_

**_Tomoyo-Chan:_**_ Er… please excuse her… she's not in her right state of mind… [muttering: not like she usually is…]_

**_SweetSakuraz16:_**_ Hey! I heard that! Anyhow… you're not the one sleeping at 3 AM IN THE MORNING!_

**_Tomoyo-Chan:_**_ Well, whose fault is that?!_

**_SweetSakuraz16:_**_ Not mine… [halo over head] Maybe I have insomnia… but I can't help it… I love the night!_

**_Tomoyo-Chan:_**_ Moving along now… REVIEW and tell us what you think! We'll be watching… [SweetSakuraz16 pops up… **SweetSakuraz16:** Ya! Tell us!] [shoves down SweetSakuraz16] Er… we g2g! bye!_

**Please give us at least 5 reviews to tell us if we should continue! We NEED to know! Doomo arigato gozaimasu! Ja ne!**


End file.
